All I Ever Wanted
by franniefrann
Summary: Trish Stratus and Shane McMahon had been the best of friends  since Trish had begun working with the WWF. The both of them had also been going through tough relationships, having each other to lean on for comfort.


Trish Stratus had been walking around the backstage area, looking for her best friend who happened to be the son of the man who owned the company she worked for. That man, was Shane McMahon. The two had been the best of friends since Trish first started out a few months ago in the WWF. Finally recognizing his famous ring gear, Trish happily walked up to Shane, covering his eyes.

Feeling the presence of someone behind him, Shane soon felt his eyes being covered. "Uhhh.." He spoke, not sure what had been happening in that moment before turning around to spot Trish in front of him. "Oh hey, Trish!" Shane greeted with a smile and a hug, "Scared me there for a second." He laughed as he told her.

Trish laughed, hugging him as well. "Did I now? Scardy cat." She taunted, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Shane raised an eyebrow looking at Trish, "Scardy cat? I don't think that's what most refer to me as." Shane laughed, "Did you need to talk or were you just happy to see me around at this time of evening so you decided to come and bug me?" Shane questioned her in a jokingly manner.

A scoff flowed out of her mouth, shaking her head. "Bug? Nah, I prefer being myself. " She grinned, placing her hand on his cheek to pat it. "Can a girl come talk to her best friend?"

Shane smiled as Trish touched his cheek with her hand, "Of course you can, you know that better than anyone. I'm always here Trish, no matter what."

Trish smiled, ruffling Shane's black hair with her fingers. "Good, you should know that I'm here like always." She reminded, placing her hands back her side. "Anyways, how are you doing today?"

Shane laughed, crossing his arms listening to Trish ask him how he was doing. "I'm pretty good actually. Getting ready to have a match against The Rock. Already looking forward to gettiing my ass handed to me out there." He explained, smiling a bit. "How about you, everything been alright?"

"Ah, The Rock." Trish laughed, shaking her head. "Good luck out there." Hearing him how she was doing, she replied with a "I'm doing pretty alright.".

"Alright?" Shane looked at her, "Why just alright? Something going on?"

"Well, things with Ron aren't going so well. We argue all the time." Trish sighed, looking down. "It's like we got married already but we're only just engaged."

Shane's facial expressions soon turned to a slight frown, "I'm really sorry, Trish." Shane looked at her as she looked down. Raising her head up with the tip of his finger, "Everything's going to be alright, Trish. I promise you that even if there's a chance the two of you don't work out, I'm going to stand by your side." Shane assured Trish with a smile, "You're an amazing friend and woman Trish and if he can't see that then he is blind."

A smile appeared on Trish's frowning face, hearing the words that came out of his mouth. "Shane, your the best you know that right?" She embraced him in another hug. "I just hope things get better for the better."

"You know, it's nice hearing that from someone for once." Shane began to look away, "To be honest, things aren't going well with Marissa and I lately either." Shane admitted, looking back at Trish.

"What's going on?" Trish asked, raising her eyebrows at Shane. "Everything okay?"

"Just the typical marriage arguments about always being on the road things like that." Shane shook his head at the reason, "I mean, this is my job. I have to work if I want to support her and she doesn't understand that.." Shane explained the situation as Trish listened on, "I just don't see us working out much longer..."

Trish sighed, shaking her head like he did. "She should have known from the start what she was getting herself into. You are a McMahon after all, this is your life." She said, looking at Shane. "She would be crazy to let something like that ruin you."

"According to her, I'm the one ruining everything and our love. But I guess, if she doesn't understand that I was born into this she doesn't really know me.." He said, before hearing referee Mike Chioda tell him his match was up next. "How about after my match, we drive to the next show together? I'm sure there will be other times you and your 'girlfriends' can ride together another time."

"You aren't ruining anything, that's for sure. When it comes to that, she's ruining things." Trish assured him. "Well, it iis you after all, so I couldn't pass up an offer like that." She smiiled, patting his cheek again. "My 'girlfriends' won't be mad."

Shane smiled at Trish, "No, they'd be jealous." Shane stated, feeling cocky for a moment before going through the curtains to begin his match.

* * *

><p>Walking into his New York home, Shane set down his keys on the nearby table. There was no sight of Marissa in the living room, but he figured she had been upstairs in their bedroom. Shane walked up the long staircase and to bedroom. Before opening the door, he took in a deep breath. Opening the door, he saw a load of clothes gathered around the closet.<p>

"Marissa?" He spoke, raising his eyebrows at the woman walking out of the closet, stepping over her clothes. "What are you doing?"

Marissa looked at Shane, a glare in her eyes. "This is too much for me, Shane. This marriage, it's not good for me." She explained, coming a bit closer but still feet away from him. "I'm leaving you."

Running his hands through his black hair, Shane let out a big sigh, shaking his head. "I don't get it, Marissa. Marrying me, you knew what you were getting yourself into. You knew already that you were marrying a McMahon, especially one who helps run the company with his father."

"That's the thing, Shane! That business is what is bringing us apart! You are never home, never around!" Marissa shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "I love you Shane but you did this to yourself." She shook her head before returning to the closet.

"So you already have your mind all made up, don't you?" Shane asked, becoming infuriated at her decisions.

"It's going to take a while to file a divorce, but for right now Shane, we're not together anymore." Marissa said one last time before Shane walked out of the room on her.

* * *

><p>Trish walked into the bar near by the hotel with some of the fellow Divas who were Lita, Chyna, Terri Runnels, and Molly Holly. She looked around the bar, hearing the music blast in her ear drums.<p>

Shane had been sitting at the bar, with a few of his buddies who were known as Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, Edge and Christian. Spotting the Divas make there way into the bar, a table was soon available for them all to sit together at.

Trish smiled once she had seen Shane sitting there along with the other guys in the company. She along with her girls sat at the table they provided for them, crossing one leg over the other.

Seeing as to where Trish would be sitting, Shane made his way over to Trish with a beer in hand. Sitting down next to her, he looked and smiled, "Well hey pretty lady. Do you come here often?" Shane joked, knowing Trish would understand his sense of humor.

Trish was a bit frightened at the sudden sound of Shane's voice, jumping lightly. She turned around, laughing as she did. "I could ask you the same thing." She smirked, joking back with him.

Shane laughed as Trish went along with his joke, "But Trish, I'm not a pretty lady. You've been here five minutes and you're already forgetting who I am!" He exclaimed, taking a sip of his cold beer. "What made you decide to come out without Ron?" Asking out of curiosity, after all they were in Trish's hometown.

Trish shook her head, "I didn't mean you were a pretty lady, Shane." She laughed, looking around the bar again. "He would ruin the fun, and I came here to have a good time."

Trish looked at her friends to see if it was okay if she left them for a minute.

"Go right ahead, we'll be good girl." Lita smiled, gesturing her hand in a way for Trish to go ahead and dance with Shane.

Taking the okay, Trish stood to her feet, grabbing Shane's hand with a smile. "Of course." She replied to him.

Shane smiled walking her out to the dance floor for a slow song to play. He held her close, wrapping his arm around her with a smile. "You know, you look nice tonight." Shane complimented Trish as they danced across the dance floor. Shane couldn't help but stare into Trish's eyes the entire time, he felt lucky to have such an amazing person like herself in his life.

Trish placed her arms around Shane's neck as they slow danced on the dance floor. She smiled, looking into his eyes as well. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself there." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Throughout the night Shane and Trish shared a few more dances along with smiles and laughs before he decided it was time to head back to his hotel room. As Shane said his goodbyes, Trish had done the same, walking outside with him. "I had a great time tonight, Trish. I'm glad you came out and enjoyed yourself." Shane told her, smiling her way. "I'll see you Thursday night, maybe even soon before that."<p>

Trish smiled, nodding her head. "I had a great time tonight as well, thanks for making it a fun night. You're a great dancer." She complimented before she left back to her home. Once she had gotten home, she walked through the front door to see an angry Ron in front of her. "Ron, what's the matter?" She questioned.

Ron looked up as Trish made way through the door, "So tell me, where the fuck have you been? Hm?" Ron asked her, demanding an answer. "Were you with your little boyfriend? Shane? TELL ME! Because I uh, I gotta call tonight stating the two of you sure as helll were close tonight." Ron told her, grabbing her by the arm. "Are you fucking him Trish? Your so called "best friend"? You have five minutes to explain yourself. I will fucking hurt you."

Trish's eyes widened as he grabbed hold of her arm tightly. She tried shaking him off, but he wouldn't let her go. "Let me go, Ron!" She exclaimed. "I was out with the girls, you know, my friends. Shane and the guys were there too. Yes we danced but that's all that happened. Now get the fuck off me." She growled, her face turning pale as he threatened her. "You wouldn't touch me."

Ron raised his hand, slapping Trish across the face as hard as he could. "I'm through with YOU, I'm through with this ENGAGEMENT. You're a no good fucking whore and that's all you'll ever be!" Ron stated before leaving the house with no hesitation.

With the impact and force of the slap Ron placed on Trish's cheek, she fell to the floor, holding her warm cheek that now stung. There were no words that could come out of her mouth fast enough to reply back to him, but he had now left her alone in her big home. Tears ran down her cheek while her still burned, managing to get herself up to leave her home. She only wanted to go talk to one person and one person only, and that one person was Shane.

* * *

><p>Shane had already reached his hotel room within ten minutes, seeing as the distance from the bar to the hotel wasn't too far apart from each other. Sliding his room key between the lock censor, the door quickly opened for him to walk in. Reaching over for his bag, Shane pulled out a regular t-shirt and shorts to sleep in for the night. After changing from his out clothes, he flipped his hotel covers back and soon laid down to relax.<p>

Trish walked into the hotel lobby with her head low, not wanting to grab attention from anyone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, only Shane. She took the elevator up to his room, walking to up it where she knocked.

Hearing a sudden knock on the hotel door, Shane wondered who it could be at so late at night. Rising up from his bed, he made his way towards the door to open it, "Trish?" Shane exclaimed, seeing the huge mark on her face begining to form. "What the hell happen?" He asked, helping her inside of the room towards his bed.

Tears still ran down her face, and her cheek had not stung as bad as it did a few minutes ago. Trish wiped her face, shaking her head. "Ron slapped me, and called off our engagement." She explained as she sobbed.

The moment the words of Ron slapping Trish flowed through his ears, so did uncontrollable anger. "Where the hell is he? Is he still at your house? I will fucking put him out of his misery, Trish!" He told her, putting his arm around her to hold her close. "Trish, you're staying here tonight. I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to make sure you are safe.."

She shook her head once more, "No, he left the house. I don't know where he is." Trish cried into his shoulder as she held her cheek.

Shane rubbed his thumb gently across Trish's cheek. "It's going to be okay.." Shane promised, pulling her into a hug, not wanting to let go of her.

"I sure hope so." Trish sniffled, tightly holding onto Shane as they were embraced in a hug.

After moments of hugging, Shane pulled himself away looking into Trish's Hazel eyes with a smile. "I love you, Trish..."

Trish looked up at Shane, seeing that he was now looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but stare into his big brown eyes as well. "I love you too Shane, thank you." She smiled lightly, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly.

Feeling the pressure of Trish's lips come in contact wth Shane's cheek, he slightly turned himself in a direction her lips would now connect with his. Leaning in, Shane gently kissed Trish's lips.

As their lips became connected, Trish was slightly stunned that he had kissed her. She didn't move away though, she kept their lips together, kissing Shane back slowly.

Shane continued the kiss, before laying Trish down gently on her back. He soon crawled next to her, flashing her a smile once more followed by a kiss.

Trish pulled Shane closer to her as he laid her down on the bed. Her hands holding his face, she kissed him a little bit more deeper than she had before.

Kissing Trish deeper than before as well, Shane began rushing his hands up Trish's shirt, pulling it off of her.

"Shane." Trish spoke softly, her lips close to his. "Are we sure about this?" She asked, her hands at the hems of his shirt.

Shane stopped himself momentarily as Trish asked him if he was sure he wanted to go through with what they were about to do. "Trish, I'd rather it be you than anyone else. Someone who truly makes me happy..."

A smile appeared upon Trish's face as he told her how he felt about them going through what they were about to do. She nodded her head, agreeing with what he had said. Within the next few seconds, she had managed to pull off Shane's shirt.

Shane smiled as he began kissing Trish's neck, traveling down her body. As he reached the lower part of her body, he removed the pants she had been wearing. After doing so, Shane crawled back up to meet eyes with Trish, kissing her once more. "We don't have to do this Trish if you're having mixed emotions.." He told her, laying out her options for her.

She shook her head, kissing his lips gently. "I love you Shane, being here with you at this moment is something I want to do." Trish said as she met his eyes.

Her hands trickled down his sides, removing his lower body clothing to leave him completely unclothed. Shane smiled, kissing Trish's lips softly before inserting himself in Trish little by little. Now that he was inside of her, Trish excitedly smashed her lips against his, going along with his movements. Her hands trailed around his body, clutching onto his waist. He began thrusting, picking up his speed as they reached further into the moment. Trish's lips traveled around his neck, finding that place had been his weakness. Minutes of thrusting himself with Trish, Shane suddenly started to lose his breath, causing Trish to release a number of moans. Shortly after more body movements, Shane found himself slowly releasing himself from Trish.

"You're amazing Trish..." He told her, plopping himself next to Trish, holding her close.

Trish lay next to him, her hands placed against his chest while she let out a small laugh. She kissed his lips with a peck, pressing her forehead against his. "I'm afraid the amazing one here is you." She told as she flashed him a smile.

Shane looked at Trish with a smile, "I love you. I have loved you. And I always will."

With a glowing look upon the face that was once so dull, Trish grinned as she nuzzled her head up to his body.

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

This story was based off of the WWF days, when Shane had a full head of black hair and Trish's hair was blonde.

I cannot take credit for this entire one shot, being that I had help with the ideas and writing process from a very good friend of mine.

I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
